WATCH OUT! THE SENSHI ARE IN EUROPE!
by Jury
Summary: Sequel to WATCH OUT! THE SENSHI ARE ON VACATION this is one where they are in Europe. They are most likely to destroy the world. Well don't want to spoil it!


WATCH OUT! THE SENSHI ARE IN EUROPE!  
BY:Super Sailor Cosmos  
Selenity41569892@aol.com  
RATED:PG  
  
Hey everyone this is the sequel to WATCH OUT! THE SENSHI ARE ON VACATION! Again this is a plotless story.   
  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own Sailor Moon.......blah.......blah.......blah  
  
WATCH OUT! THE SENSHI ARE IN EUROPE!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SELENITY:Hello everyone! We're in Europe. God knows what they'll do this time.  
  
HARUKA:Did you say anything?  
  
SELENITY:Uhh no Anyway we're off in France!  
  
REI:No narrarators!  
  
SELENITY:Yeah yeah yeah. Since CHAOS is directing all the narrarators were scared.  
  
USAGI:I'm going to the Eiffel Tower! With Selenity! Anyone care to join?  
  
All:Me!  
  
SELENITY:Oh god we're going to wreck Paris.  
  
They walk up the Eiffel Tower. Then a guard stops them.  
  
GUARD:Where you think you're going?  
  
HARUKA:Up!  
  
GUARD:Yeah right unless she wants to get in bed{looking at Selenity}  
  
SELENITY:Oh god no  
  
Endymion behind her then kills him with his sword.  
  
ENDYMION:No one sleeps with Selenity except me{everybody sweatdrops}{Selenity hits him on the head}  
  
SELENITY:They're kids here! And stop killing everyman that hits on me damnit!{dragging Endymion}  
  
They walk upstairs. They get to the top.  
  
USAGI:It's so beautiful.  
  
AMI:Fascinating.  
  
All of the sudden a gust of wind blows off Minako's red bow. She climbs up the tower.  
  
SELENITY:Minako get down! You'll kill yourself.  
  
MINAKO:Almost. Got it!{Everyone gasped Minako stepped on a screw and unlatched the metal wire}  
  
SELENITY & USAGI:COSMIC TELEPORT!  
  
They teleport to the ground and the eiffel tower collasped.  
  
SETSUNA:Dear god we're gonna destroy everything  
  
MAKOTO:You say something?  
  
SETSUNA:Uh no.  
  
CHIBI-USA:I'm hungry!  
  
SELENITY:Okay okay we'll go to a restraunt.   
  
They walk into a near by restraunt.  
  
AMI:Um...I'd like a burger, no onions, ketchup, mustard, no pickles, french fries, and one drink.  
  
REI:A hotdog, french fries, and one drink please.  
  
MINAKO:Same thing  
  
CHIBI-USA:Hotdog, french fries, chicken, aand one drinks.  
  
HOTARU:Same thing!  
  
CASHIER:$53.00  
  
SELENITY:You're paying Endy!  
  
ENDYMION:God this is too much{gives the money}  
  
SELENITY:But you get something back from me!  
  
ENDYMION: In that case  
  
They sit down. The waiter gives them their food. The waiter walks off.  
  
CHIBI-USA & HOTARU:EWWW!  
  
MICHIRU:WHAT?  
  
HOTARU:We have frog legs for chicken!  
  
CHIBI-USA:We're gonna throw them away!{the 2 girls walk to trash dump}  
  
REI:Why didn't you guys order anything?  
  
USAGI:Easy. Mako-chan cooked for us. We don't want to get food poisoned.  
  
MINAKO:Why didn't you tell us?  
  
MAKOTO:You never asked  
  
The girls come back. They didn't really put the frog legs in the trash. They secretly put them in Minako's hotdog.  
  
MINAKO:This hotdog is good! {She eats the whole hotdog}  
  
Everyone starts giggling.  
  
MINAKO:What's so funny?  
  
HARUKA:Chibi-Usa and Hotaru put frog legs in your hotdog.  
  
MINAKO:AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!{She runs in the bathroom}  
  
MINAKO:I wanna go somewhere with no frog legs!{coming back}  
  
SETSUNA:How about London?  
  
ALL:Yeah!  
  
They teleport on Big Ben. Actually inside it.  
  
SELENITY:I think we should transform if we're gonna get in trouble  
  
SELENITY:COSMOS CRYSTAL MOON POWER!  
  
USAGI:MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
CHIBI-USA:MOON CRYSIS POWER!  
  
MINAKO:VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
MAKOTO:JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
REI:MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
AMI:MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
HARUKA:URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
MICHIRU:NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
SETSUNA:PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
HOTARU:SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
ALL:MAKE-UP!  
  
They looked around.  
  
COSMOS:Uh Neptune would you mind washing the floor it's dusty but be careful of the dials-  
  
NEPTUNE:Deep Submerge!{The water hits the dials}  
  
COSMOS:NO! It's gonna explode with the high voltage electricity! Cosmic Teleport!  
  
They teleport out of the clock in the sky.  
  
NEPTUNE:Oops!  
  
COSMOS:Uh why don't we go somewhere?  
  
MERCURY:What about Stone Henge?  
  
MOON:WHAT'S THAT?  
  
COSMOS:This better be worth it. Cosmic Teleport!  
  
SATURN:WOW!{We're still in the air}  
  
PLUTO:Ahh!{She thinks the stones are a giant cockroach}Chronus Typhoon!  
  
MERCURY:PLUTO! You destroyed 1 of the 7 wonders of the world!  
  
PLUTO:I don't like cockroaches  
  
ALL:It wasn't a cockroach! They were stones!   
  
PLUTO:Oops. He heh.  
  
COSMOS:Uh why don't we go to the Leaning Tower?  
  
ALL:Alright  
  
COSMOS:COSMIC TELEPORT!  
  
They teleport.  
  
VENUS:Can we take a rest?  
  
COSMOS:Alright  
  
COSMOS:The biggest mistake ever made by me is writing a sequel to my last story.  
  
MARS:You say something?  
  
COSMOS:Oh no  
  
HARUKA:Hey why don't we go to the stadium?  
  
ENDYMION:Okay  
  
They all walk in. Then all of the sudden Pluto's staff makes a hole and the senshi are sucked in. They find thereselves in the middle of the stadium than see a bull charge at them and the crowd are all people in robes.   
  
ALL:AAHHH!!!  
  
PLUTO:We must've gone back in time!  
  
COSMOS:Hurry up and get us out of here!  
  
PLUTO:{Pluto shakes her staff and they teleport back in the present.}There!  
  
MOON:AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! It's still here!  
  
JUPITER:JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!{The leaves kills the bull and destroys the whole building}  
  
URANUS:RUN!  
  
The run into the leaning tower.  
  
CHIBI-MOON:I feel weird.  
  
All of the sudden the tower leans alittle more.  
  
COSMOS:GET OUT AND FAST ARE WE'LL BE CRUSHED!  
  
They run out and into a festival. And the tower falls down but they ignore. They all power down.  
  
CHIBI-USA:Yay!  
  
Usagi looks around and walks and bumps into someone.  
  
USAGI:Seiya-san?!  
  
SEIYA:Odango?  
  
USAGI:I missed you!{giving him a hug}  
  
SELENITY:Don't even think about killing him or i'll tell Usagi to break up with Mamoru and she'll choose to be with Seiya.  
  
ENDYMION: Alright{sighing with disappointment}  
  
USAGI:Who'd you come with?  
  
SEIYA:With everyone else. What kind of script is this?  
  
SELENITY:Don't say that Seiya because-  
  
CHAOS:WHADDYAMEAN?!  
  
SEIYA:Uh I meant that this script is wonderful, Guardian Cosmos.  
  
CHAOS:Okay!{And goes back}  
  
SELENITY:I told you and she is the director  
  
The Amazoness Quartet appear.  
  
PLUTO: Do you always have to use the time gate?  
  
VES VES: We only came because Chibi-Usa came  
  
Galaxia, Kakyuu, Yaten, Taiki, Chibi-Chibi also followed.  
  
USAGI: {runs to Galaxia}How are you doing?{Giving her a bonecrushing hug}  
  
GALAXIA: Need air!{Usagi lets go}I'm fine.   
  
Selenity and Chibi-Chibi stare being the same person. Then hug.  
  
CHIBI-CHIBI: Chibi-Chibi!I can talk!  
  
SELENITY: Great!  
  
HARUKA: Jun Jun why are you buying rice?  
  
JUN JUN: To feed the parrot. Why?  
  
HARUKA: Oh. Good thing it's a parrot  
  
Jun Jun feeds the parrot about 2 grams of rice. Then.....  
  
BOOM!  
  
MAMORU: I didn't know parrots exploded from rice  
  
SELENITY: Well uh Jun Jun fed it too much rice  
  
All of the sudden everybody stood transformed. They saw Chibi-Chibi praying.  
Then the festival tent turns into a youma.  
  
YOUMA: I'll take you energy!  
  
MOON: Yeah right!  
  
KAKYUU{she's in her transformed form too}: STARLIGHT ROYAL FLUSH!  
  
The attack damages it but it gets healed.  
  
VENUS: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
The same thing happens to Venus.  
  
URANUS: WORLD SHAKING!  
  
Same effect. Everybody else tries, except Cosmos, Galaxia, and Chibi-Chibi.  
  
MARS: Aren't you gonna try something?  
  
COSMOS: Uh Chaos could you get me the mouse?  
  
ALL except Chibi-Chibi & GALAXIA: A MOUSE?!  
  
Cosmos takes the mouse and throws it at the youma.  
  
YOUMA: AHHHH!!! A MOUSE!!!!!  
  
GALAXIA: GALAXY BLAST!  
  
COSMOS: COSMOS STAR BLAST!  
  
The blast merge and the youma was destroyed.  
  
URANUS: Why didn't you do that before?  
  
COSMOS: You guys were fighting anyway where we going next?  
  
All of the sudden they teleport.  
  
COSMOS: CHAOS what happened we didn't want to teleport!  
  
CHAOS: Uh well we were having some diffuculties..Just do something!  
  
COSMOS:Okay.  
  
CHIBI-MOON: Look it's a long wall!  
  
MERCURY:We must be in China and the Great Wall of China.  
  
COSMOS: Oh god help me! We're gonna wreck the world  
  
SATURN: You say something?  
  
COSMOS: No  
  
SATURN:Hey look there's a youma on the wall!  
  
ALL: YOUMA!  
  
SATURN: DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!{She kills the youma and destroys most of the wall}{more youma's come}  
  
COSMOS:Chaos could you get the youma's off the set?  
  
CHAOS: Youma's you aren't suppose to be here!{Chaos kills them and destroys the other half of the wall} Oh sorry about that!  
  
COSMOS: Now there is no wall of China.  
  
Then they're teleported to Egypt.  
  
COSMOS: Wrong place!  
  
CHAOS: We're still working on it!  
  
STAR FIGHTER: This is gonna take a long time.  
  
All of the sudden 100 youma's come out made of sand.  
  
SATURN:SILENCE GLAIVE SUR{Uranus puts her hand on Saturn's mouth before she destroys the world}  
  
URANUS: It's too early too destroy the world, Saturn.  
  
MERCURY: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!  
  
She wipes out all the youma's. And also the great pyramid. They see coffins and aliens? The aliens see the senshi and take off their suits....they were people that were just like Kakyuu. Kakyuu sees them and runs.  
  
KAKYUU:MOTHER FATHER BROTHER how long have you guys been in there?  
  
FATHER:Uh about 1000 years.  
  
ALL: Uh......{Starlights run over there}  
  
STARLIGHTS:Hello we're the Sailor Starlights protectors of Princess Kakyuu.  
  
MOTHER:Hello Star Fighter, Star Maker, Star Healer we missed you all.  
  
The other senshi run after them.  
  
MOTHER: We know who you are too. Kakyuu told us about you especially you Sailor Moon.  
  
MOON:Uh..And Kakyuu told me about you!  
  
FATHER: Well we must go. Maybe we'll see you again! {They teleport with Kakyuu and the Starlights}  
  
The senshi teleport again.  
  
PALLA PALLA: Where are we now?  
  
COSMOS: Back in Tokyo{sighs}  
  
JUPITER: It's good to be home  
  
COSMOS: After destroying 4 of the 7 wonders of the world{everybody sweatdrops}  
  
CERE CERE: We had fun at least!  
  
COSMOS: Well the stories about to end!  
  
HARUKA: Stop ending it!  
  
SELENITY: If we don't end it i'll kick you out of my next one!  
  
HARUKA: All right all right!  
  
VES VES, JUN JUN, PARA PARA, CERES CERES: See ya!  
  
CHIBI-USA & HOTARU: We'll see you later!  
  
OUTER'S: Have a nice summer!  
  
INNER'S: Bye  
  
MINAKO: Frog legs taste a little like chicken!{Everybody sweatdrops}  
  
USAGI & MAMORU: Good bye!  
  
SELENITY & ENDYMION: Bye. See ya next time!{walk off to a bedroom and shut the door and lights}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
SELENITY: Well that's the end! Though I may write another sequel but who knows? Visit my website! http://www.geocities.com/super_sailorcosmos/ Well must be going back to the bedroom with Endy to go repay him! Ja ne!   
Super Sailor Cosmos   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
